


แกล้งแกล้ง

by qloyderen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloyderen/pseuds/qloyderen
Summary: "ทำไมต้องกวนตีนเราทุกเรื่องเลย?"เมื่อคนหนึ่งก็งอแงไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ยอีกคนก็ไม่เข้าใจว่าตัวเองผิดอะไร





	แกล้งแกล้ง

**Author's Note:**

> ฮัลโหลลลลลล (มาอีกแล้วค่ะ)   
> เห็นพี่สมายพูดถึง โพฮักซ์ ยอม ภาคแปดน่ารักจิงเจงงงงง  
> แต่ แต่งไม่ออก (แง้ง)   
> สิ่งที่แวบมาในหัวอย่างแรก กลับเป็น ทำไมอ๊อดชอบแกล้งโดนัทอ่า 555555555

“ขอคุยกับนายพล Hugs หน่อยคร้าบบบบ”

 

 

ออสการ์ ไอแซค ในชุด (อิตาบ้า) โพ ดาเมรอน (ตั้งชื่อโดย โดนัล กลีสัน) เดินเข้ามาเย้าแหย่เพื่อนร่วมงานถึงที่ 

 

 

“…” 

 

 

โดนัลอารมณ์หมุ่ยเป็นอย่างยิ่ง นี่ไม่ใช่ของหาง่ายประจำวัน แต่ต้องยอมรับ โดนัลหมุ่ย หรือไม่หมุ่ย เป็นอะไรที่แยกแยะได้ยากจริงๆ 

 

 

“ทำไมต้องกวนตีนทุกเรื่องเลย ฮะ?” 

 

 

โดนัลปั้นน้ำเสียงซีเรียส ขณะกดน้ำร้อนใส่กาแฟซองราคาต่ำ น้ำตาลสูง และทุกครั้งเขาจะคนกาแฟแรงเกินไปจนมันหกกระจายออกมา ออสการ์มอง ...แล้วหัวเราะแบบกลั้นๆ 

 

 

“มันไม่ใช่ความผิดฉันนะ” 

 

 

“แต่ยังไง คนที่กวนตีนฉัน ก็นายไม่ใช่เหรอ”

 

 

“อย่างน้อยตอนภาค 7 ก็ไม่ค่อยนะ”

 

 

“ก็ดีแล้วน่ะเส้” 

 

 

“แล้วนายมาโทษฉันได้ไง โทษคนเขียนบทสิ ฉันไม่ได้เขียนนา” 

 

 

ออสการ์หยิบแก้วกาแฟกระดาษลายเงือกเขียวขึ้นจิบเบาๆ เขาชอบดื่มเมนูประจำ โนคาร์บ โนแฟต โลว์ชูการ์ บลาๆๆๆๆๆๆ ตั่งต่าง ที่โดนัลจำไม่ได้ คนตาเขียวมองอีกฝ่ายด้วยสายตาหมั่นไส้ 

 

 

“ทำไมต้องเป็นเราอยู่เรื่อยเลย” 

 

 

โดนัลบ่นอุบอิบ เทกาแฟหวานเจี๊ยบใส่ปาก ออสการ์หัวเราะ เพราะรู้ว่าโดนัลไม่ใช่คนหงุดหงิดง่ายนัก แต่เขาชอบหงุดหงิดแกล้งๆ เนียนเกินไป ทำให้บางคนกลัวจริงๆ ไปเลย !

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

ในงานพรมแดง 

 

 

ทุกคนทักทายกันตามมารยาทตอนหน้ากล้อง ออสการ์ทักทายสาวๆ เป็นหลัก เหมือนโดนัลนั่นแหละ แต่อย่างน้อยออสการ์ก็ได้โฉบเข้าไปกอดอดัม ไดรเวอร์ ผู้เข้าถึงยากแห่งกองถ่ายสตาร์วอร์ 

 

 

แต่ครั้งนี้ โดนัลไม่คุยกับออสการ์จริงๆ 

(ถ้าไม่นับ ต่อหน้ากล้องบางตัว) 

ไม่ยอมหันมาทักซะด้วย 

 

 

เอ๊ะ 

หรือจะโกรธจริงๆ ? 

 

 

“โด...”

 

 

ร่างผอมสูงแบบจำลองเสาไฟฟ้าประเทศไทยหันหน้าหนีทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียง 

 

 

“นัล...”

 

 

เขาแกล้งยิ้ม หัวเราะ กับสาวๆ รอบงาน ไม่สิ ... เขาอาจจะไม่ได้แกล้งก็ได้ แต่ต้องยอมรับว่าออสการ์ไม่ชอบถูกเมินเท่าไหร่ เขาจะประสาทเสียได้ง่ายๆ

 

 

“โดนัล!” 

 

 

ร่างแห้งราวปลาหมึกบดสะบัดหน้าหนี เขาเดินตรงเข้าไปคุยกับเดซีย์ ทำท่าทีสนิทสนมเหมือนแต่งงานกันมาหลายปี ...- -

 

 

แต่

 

 

ใบหน้าขาวซีดขึ้นสีแดงเถือกจนน่ากลัว ที่จริงมันไม่ใช่หน้าที่ของเพื่อน ควรเป็นหน้าที่ของเมียเขา หรือพ่อเขา ที่ต้องเตือนว่า ‘โดนัล นายเมามากไปแล้วนะ’ ครั้งนี้พ่อเขาไม่มา เมียเขาไม่มา ไม่มีใครดูแล และ ..เพราะสีทั้งตัวเหมือนกับหมูแดง เขากลายเป็นหมูแดงซะแล้ว 

 

 

ออสการ์ขี้เกียจหัวเสียเรื่องของโดนัล เขาหันกลับไปสนใจจอห์น อดัม ไดรเวอร์ ไรอัน คริสตี้ แม้กระทั่งแอนดี้ ส่วนโดนัลจะไปขลุกอยู่กับใครก็คงต้องช่างหัวมัน (?) ล่ะนะ

 

 

“ให้ตายสิ ตอนเขียนบทโดนัลนี่ สนุกจริงๆ เลย” 

 

 

“เขาตลกมากเลยนะ”  

 

 

“เหมือนเล่นเป็นตัวเองเลยล่ะ”

 

 

“นี่สิถึงเรียกว่า เป็นธรรมชาติโคตรๆ”

 

 

ออสการ์เห็นด้วย มันอาจแปลกไปนิดที่ตัวเขาฉีกบทบาทออกจากภาค 7 มาไกลมาก แต่บทบาทที่เขาได้รับในตอนนี้ เขาก็ทำได้ดีไม่น้อยเลย ไม่ใช่เหรอ? 

 

 

“เขาโดนแกล้งทุกเรื่องเลยรึเปล่า”

 

 

“ยกเว้นไม่กี่เรื่องอะ” 

 

 

เออเนอะ

คนอะไร

เล่นกี่เรื่องก็

อาภัพ

ไม่ยับ ไม่น่าอาย ก็เละ ก็ตาย 

 

 

ออสการ์หอบหนวดเครารุงรังออกมาข้างนอก จุดบุหรี่ขึ้นสูบแก้หนาว เขาไม่รู้ว่าใคร ทำอะไร อยู่ที่ไหน เขาเพียงอยากออกมาใช้ความคิดแค่คนเดียว 

 

 

โทรศัพท์ไอโฟนรุ่นล่าสุด ของสมนาคุณจากผู้จัดการ เขาไม่ชอบให้ดาราในสังกัดถือโทรศัพท์ตกรุ่น และมักจะซื้อรุ่นใหม่ให้เสมอ ทำให้เขานึกถึงโดนัล โดนัลที่อายุน้อยกว่าเขาซะอีกแต่กลับกลัวเทคโนโลยีเหมือนกับมันจะฆ่าล้างเผ่าพันธุ์คนได้ในอีกวันสองวัน 

 

 

ทำไมเจ้าหนุ่มผมฟูสีส้ม ที่ยิ้มได้เกือบตลอดเวลา แม้การงานจะกดดันมากแค่ไหน ถึงได้โกรธเรื่องเล็กน้อยขนาดนี้นะ? 

 

 

แล้วเขาก็เห็น

 

 

#StopBullyingHux 

 

 

ออสการ์ทรุดตัวลงนั่ง เขาเริ่มจากหัวเราะเนื้อหาสาระในแท็กดังกล่าวเบาๆ จนกระทั่งเขาหัวเราะเสียงดังขึ้น 

 

 

“ให้ตายเหอะ ...รู้ตัวมั้ย ว่าใครๆ ก็เอ็นดูนายเนี่ย” 

 

 

เขาเลื่อน Timeline ลงไป คนหมั่นไส้ฮักซ์บ้าง สงสารฮักซ์บ้าง ตลกในบทบาทของฮักซ์ภาคนี้บ้าง ตัวเขาเองก็อดเห็นด้วยไม่ได้ เขาอยู่ในสายตาคนอื่นเสมอ

 

 

เสียงรองเท้าหนังกระทบพื้นแรงๆ ย่างกรายเข้าหาเขาช้าๆ เขาจำเสียงรองเท้าเพื่อนคนนี้ได้ ต่อให้เป็นคอนเวิร์ส หรือไม่ใช่คอนเวิร์ส 

 

 

ร่างสูงลิ่วทรุดตัวนั่งบนพื้นฟุตบาทเตี้ยๆ ข้างออสการ์ หัวโตๆ โน้มลงมา (เป็นอย่างมาก) วางบนไหล่แข็งแรง โดนัลนั่งซบไหล่อีกฝ่ายเงียบๆ ไม่พูดอะไร 

 

 

“โกรธจริงเหรอ?”

 

 

“ใช่”

 

 

“โกรธทำไม?”

 

 

“โกรธที่นายไม่โอ๋ตั้งแต่ตอนนั้น” 

 

 

“อารมณ์ไหนเนี่ยยยย” 

 

 

โดนัลเบ้ปาก เขาจ้องโทรศัพท์อีกฝ่าย เห็นชื่อแฮชแท็ก เห็นเนื้อหาพวกนั้น แล้วเขาก็ระบายยิ้มออกมา ...

 

 

“พวกเขาพูดถึงฉันด้วยเหรอ?” โดนัลอารมณ์ดีขึ้นทันทีเมื่อเห็นข้อความเหล่านั้นบนหน้าจอ

 

 

“ใช่ ...ทุกคนบอกว่า อย่าแกล้งฮักซ์ ดูสิ เต็มไปหมดเลย” 

 

 

โดนัลหัวเราะ บ่นกระปอดกระแปดอีกเล็กน้อยก่อนจะเงียบไป 

 

 

“เมื่อย... ทำไมไหล่ต่ำจัง” 

 

 

“งั้นก็ออกไปเลย” 

 

 

เสียงหัวเราะแหลมสูงเป็นเอกลักษณ์ เด็กดื้อนั่นไม่ยอมออก ผมก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกขัดข้องอะไรเพียงแต่ ...ให้ตายเถอะ ไม่แฟร์เลย โดนกล่าวหาว่าสูงน้อยอยู่ฝ่ายเดียวเนี่ยนะ เจ้าโดนัทก็สูงเกินไปไม่ใช่หรือไง 

 

 

“นี่..."

 

 

“ฮึ?”

 

 

“เรื่องหน้าไม่กวนตีนเราแล้วได้ป่าว?” 

 

 

“...ไม่รู้สิ” 

 

 

“เลือกรับงานหน่อยไม่ได้อ่ออออ ?” 

 

 

“แล้วคราวที่แล้ว บอกว่าไง?”

 

 

“หือ?”

 

 

“อย่าดื่มเยอะ ดูดิ แดงเถือกทั้งตัว ยังกะตกถังสี” 

 

 

“ก็โกรธอ่า” 

 

 

มาไม้นี้อีกแล้ว ออดอ้อนด้วยเสียงเล็กๆ นั่น เอาผมส้มฟูฟ่องมาถูต้นคอมั่งอะไรมั่ง ไหนจะรอยยิ้มสดใสพวกนั้นอีก ...

 

 

เฮ้อ

 

 

“ไปดื่มกันไหม?”

 

 

“เมาจะตายชักขนาดนี้ ไม่พอเหรอ?”

 

 

“อื้อ"

 

 

“ไหนบอกสื่อว่า อยากดื่มกับอดัม ไดรเวอร์?” 

 

 

“แต่อดัม ไดรเวอร์ ไม่อยากดื่มกับโดนัล กลีสัน” โดนัลหัวเราะร่วน ไร้เสียงเจ็บปวดเจือในนั้น ออสการ์หัวเราะพรืด มือใหญ่ลูบเส้นผมนุ่มสีสว่างนั้น สูดดมแชมพูกลิ่นผลไม้อ่อนๆ ที่อีกคนชอบใช้ 

 

 

พวกเขาไปดื่มกัน อีกครั้ง

และทั้งคู่ ก็ต่างคนต่างนึกไม่ออกเลยว่า 

ถ้าพวกเขาไม่ได้ร่วมงานกันอีก 

มันจะเป็นยังไงกันนะ ? 

 

 

คงเหงาน่าดูเลย ...

 

 

ระหว่างทาง บทสนทนาดำเนินไปเรื่อยไร้เป้าหมาย 

 

"รู้มั้ยทำไมนายโดนแกล้งบ่อยๆ"

 

"ทำไม?"

 

"ก็น่าแกล้งไง"

 

"ทำไมอะ ฉันดูเห่ยหรอ?" 

 

"ไม่อะ ...นายน่ารักดี"

 

 

 

  * e n d - 



 

 


End file.
